Happy Birthday
by Lady Sichi
Summary: What does Toph REALLY want for her 18th birthday? She doesn't even know, but a certain boy does. One-Shot: Tokka, implied Kataang.


Happy Birthday

Loud laughter filled the tiny hallway of the small motel. Through tears from laughing so much, Aang tried to hush his friends to prevent waking anyone. The Gaang came home late after celebrating Toph's birthday. Since Toph was now of legal drinking age in the earth kingdom, she thought it was appropriate to celebrate it at a bar. However, after one taste of the alcoholic substance, she spit it out. But that didn't ruin her night. She thought it would be more fun to just pretend that she was drunk instead.

"And I mean, did you see the look on that guy's face when Toph started doing the chicken dance right next to him?" Sokka exclaimed, his arm draped over Toph's shoulder. Katara was trying hard to find the room key to her room in her bag, but her eyes were too clouded from laughing so hard.

When Toph stopped laughing, she added, "I know, right? His heart was beating so erratically I thought he was going to pass out or scream of terror."

Finally finding the key, Katara opened the door. "Okay guys, goodnight. See you bright and early for that meeting with the Earth King!" she said over enthusiastically. Everyone groaned. Katara giggled and gave Aang a peck on the cheek. She hugged her brother and went inside the room.

"Goodnight guys," Aang said, hugging Toph, "and happy birthday!"

Toph smiled, "Thanks Aang, goodnight." Sokka just stayed there, about only a foot away from Toph, looking down into her green eyes. He would open his mouth as in to say something, but nothing came out. "Are you okay Sokka?" Toph asked.

He seemed to snap out of a trance when he replied, "Me? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Perfect. I was just, er, admiring you I guess."

Toph blushed, "Admire me? What do you mean?"

"Well, uh, you look really pretty tonight. Um like, your hair, and outfit, I guess."

Toph snorted, "Did you have too much cactus juice tonight Snoozles? But um, thanks." She sighed on the inside. Sure, it wasn't perfectly said, but hey, it's the thought that counts.

As if the moment couldn't get any more awkward, Sokka stepped forward, now being centimeters away. Their bodies almost touched, she could feel the heat of his face coming towards hers…

"Sogoodnightthen," he spat out, and before Toph could say or do anything, he darted off towards his room.

Angry at what had just happened, Toph stormed in her room, slamming the door behind her. Katara looked over at her friend and stopped unbraiding her hair. She watched as Toph continuously rain her fingers through her hair and attempted to pull out chunks of it. "Toph, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Yeah something happened!" she said sharply, but in a hushed voice, "What happened was your brother is a complete moron!" She grunted and walked over to her bed, where she buried her face into a pillow.

Katara shifted herself in her bed to face the upset earthbender. "Tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can talk to him-"

"No thanks Katara, you'd be better off talking to a wall." Toph snorted. She sat up, her feet now in a cross-legged position off the ground, "But…I don't know. I don't think he knows how much I care about him."

Katara, much like her brother, was being oblivious at the moment, and asked, "What are you saying?"

"Are you as thick as your brother? I'm trying to say that…well I like him…"

Katara cocked her head and replied, "I like him too. I'm glad to hear that you don't hate your best friend, because that's always a good thing…"

"No you idiot! I…I love Sokka, okay!" her face was bright red, and thoughts were racing through her mind, "I am deeply, and profoundly in love with him! I can't stop thinking about that meathead, okay? Are you happy now?"

When Toph had stopped ranting, Katara said nothing. Although Toph couldn't 'see' anything from where she was sitting, she had a feeling that Katara wasn't pondering her words, but, smiling?

And just as if someone wanted to clarify Katara's actions, the door to their room opened all of the way. There was no creak when it opened, so there was no way Toph could have heard someone listening or watching in. "Hey Toph," she heard Sokka say.

Just then, Toph's unseeing eyes grew wide, her red face now drained back to a paler white that usual.  How much…you…standing there…about…"

By the time Toph had stopped stuttering, Sokka had quietly made his way across the room. Toph, not paying attention to the sound of his feet, just now realized that his face was right in front her hers.

"I forgot something," he said, and kissed her softly on the lips. Not wanting another awkward moment, he slowly pulled away, but Toph quickly threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back passionately. Katara, witnessing the whole thing, just smiled to herself and rolled over in her bed.

After breaking apart, Sokka was too wide eyed. Toph had caught him by surprise. Sokka caressed her face, and tucked long black strands of her hair behind her ears. She blushed and said, "So, I'm guessing you heard my whole rant huh?"

Sokka looked at her and laughed, "What rant? I just came back to give you your birthday present is all."

"Wait, what?" she said, confused. Sokka smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight Toph," he whispered to her, and walked out of the room.

Katara rolled back over to face Toph, now that she no longer needed privacy, "So Lady Toph. How was your birthday?"

Toph laid back on her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling with a huge grin on her face, "Goodnight Katara."

Understanding how she felt, Katara smiled, "Goodnight Toph." If Toph, a woman of words, was speechless, then it must have been one amazing moment.


End file.
